


Written on His Heart

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, No Smut, all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498





	Written on His Heart

## Written on His Heart

 

Dean Winchester always wrote on his hands. He wrote on his arms a lot too. He was five or six the first time he did it. Someone called for his father and he couldn’t find paper. He’d written the number in blue ink on his hand. His father commented, more than once, that Dean needed to carry paper with him, but Dean never did.

 

Not until he turned fourteen.

 

He had a huge history exam that morning but he hadn’t studied. He’d taken Sam to a movie the night before. He was now trying to write down enough for the essay. Just as he finished, he saw something appear on his hand.

 

_You’re confusing Gettysburg with Fort Sumter._

 

Dean jumped up, startled.

 

_If you even see this, tell me! I have been reading phone numbers and test answers for years._

 

Dean rushed into the bathroom and scrubbed his arms. All come off except for the two messages. He saw that the first, then second slowly disappeared, but a third popped up.

 

“I didn’t mean to scare you. I was five the first time I saw your writing on my arm.”

 

Dean was shaking. He’d heard of weird things before…

 

“Dean! Hello!” His best friend, Jules, screamed through the house. “We’re going to be late for school!”

 

“Jules! Come here!” Dean called her. “Please!”

 

“Dude, if this is an attempt to get me to do anything…” She opened his door and saw him shaking. “Dean?!”  
  


“Look,” He held his arm out and write the words.  _What’s your name?_

 

“Dean?”

 

“Just wait!” He told her.

 

She shook her head. “Seriously, Dean, this is insane. Why would you….oh my God what the hell is happening to your arm….”

 

 _Castiel_. Appeared below what Dean had written.

 

“Jules, I have no idea what’s going on. When I write on my skin, it goes on this person’s skin and vice versa…”

 

“This is something…” Jules bit her lip. “Dean, my mom has a lot of books about things that are kind of weird. I read something about this once. It was an old spell placed on two families.”

 

“What?!” Dean asked.

 

“I don’t remember the details. My mom found me in her library and locked the door. Anyway, I did see something in there about soulmates.”

 

“Soulmates.”

 

Jules rolled her eyes. “You know what soulmates are, don’t you?”

 

Dean glared at her. “Yes, Juliette, but I’m fourteen!”

 

“And?” Jules smiled at him. “Finding your soulmate isn’t exactly a bad thing.”

 

“I can’t see how it’s a good thing either.” Dean said. “What if my soulmate….”

 

“Is a girl?” Jules asked.

 

“What if my soulmate isn’t into guys?”

 

Jules rolled her eyes. “I seriously think the people matching souls together kind of have an idea of who will be compatible. Now come on! We have a history test to fail!”

 

~*~

 

Discovering Castiel changed Dean’s life. He was never alone again. He had Jules, of course, but this was different. He felt a connection he’d never known before. He and Castiel spent hours writing back and forth on their arms. Dean’s mood improved.

 

 _My mother just caught me writing on my arm again._  Cas wrote with a frown at the end.

 

Dean knew Castiel’s mother was always getting on his case about it. Of course, no one except Jules knew what was happening. She’d written a few hello’s to Cas over the six months they’d been communicating.  _I wish you didn’t live so far away. Jules and I could come get you._

 

 _No!_  Came the response.  _Mother wouldn’t understand, Dean._

 

Dean understood what Cas meant. His mother was very religious. Castiel said that she was scared of everything and they didn’t have a TV. He wasn’t allowed to read most books, listen to music, and his only activities outside of the house were church related. Cas confessed he only liked going to church because he hated being at home.

 

Dean couldn’t relate. Home school wasn’t part of John Winchester’s plans. Dean also liked being home because he spent so much time out with Jules or taking his brother places.

 

Cas didn’t write anything for an hour, so Dean decided to turn his light out and go to sleep. Just as he reached for the lamp, he saw a spiral design appear on his arm. He smiled as he watched the swirls appear and turn into magnificent patterns. Several turned into amazing lifelike flowers Dean.

 

_I know flowers aren’t manly, but I was bored and Mother finally let us go to bed. She made us do the rosary five times. My brother Gabriel got caught with our neighbor’s daughter._

 

 _Manly or not, you’ve got talent, Cas. Don’t waste it._ Dean wrote _. Get some sleep. We’ll talk tomorrow._

 

~*~

 

Dean was worried about Cas. It had been four years since his brother had run away. Gabriel had left in the middle of the night. He had left on his own terms, not his mother’s.

 

Cas had talked to Dean a lot about his family after that. Dean felt sorry for him. His mother wanted the world to see perfection, but Castiel admitted that there was nothing perfect about his family. His father was a doctor, but Cas knew he was having an affair with his secretary. His older sister, Anna, smoked and drank on the few occasions they were allowed to go anywhere without his mother. His oldest brother had been sent away when he was fourteen and then refused to come home. Cas said he didn’t really know what happened, because he’d been three at the time, but people came in and out of the house and finally, his uncle took his brother in. Cas admitted he wouldn’t know his own brother if he were to see him on the street.

 

Cas had other brothers and sisters, and they all had their own issues. Dean told Cas constantly that he would be out of there soon. His eighteenth birthday was in two weeks and Cas was leaving for art school. Cas had found a way to apply and was given a full scholarship.

 

Dean was working in the garage with his father. Money was tight. Sam was going to a private school now. He was too smart, too gifted, for the small school Dean had attended. John was working seven days a week to make ends meet.

 

Dean showered and dried off late one night and saw the words appear more sloppy than ever.

 

_Mother found out about the art school. She’d threatening to send me away. Father told me to go. Tonight._

 

 _Go where?_  Dean asked. Cas had never been anywhere in his life alone and Dean worried about him.

 

_He gave me money. He said he gave money to my brothers when they left and will give money to the others. He said for me to find my way and get away from Mother._

 

_That’s a damn good idea, Cas._

 

_He gave me Gabriel’s number. He said he helped him leave._

 

Dean smiled.  _Run, Cas. Get out of there. She can’t touch you now. You can do whatever you want with your life._

 

_I’ll be able to meet you one day. I know this for sure now._

 

Dean worried that he wouldn’t be what Castiel expected. _Maybe so. You need to take care of you, Cas. Get through school._

 

_There’s no maybe, Dean. One of these days, we’re going to meet and I’m going to put a face on the man I love._

 

~*~

 

Castiel straightened his tie and reached for his trench coat. He didn’t care that his brother made fun of him. That coat was like a second skin to him. He didn’t feel complete without it.

 

He took a deep breath as he stepped into the cold New York morning. His heart was beating a thousands beats per second it seemed.

 

Today was the day he would finally meet Dean Winchester.

 

He’d known from the start that Dean was special. For ten years, they’d written only on their bodies to communicate. Neither had mentioned phone calls, emails, or any other form of communication. This was something that belonged to them and Castiel wanted to wait until today, their first meeting, to see and hear Dean for the first time.

 

He walked into the crowded coffee shop and saw an empty table by the window. He made his way over and sat down. His eyes wandered around and he saw a man sitting alone across the room. He was wearing an old leather coat, worn boots, and held a pen between his lips.

 

Castiel smiled and wrote  _I think I see you._

 

A few seconds later, the man’s head shot up and he looked around with a nervous smile. Cas wrote  _I feel like a stalker._

 

Dean’s smile grew. He looked up again and finally saw Cas. He stood up and walked over to the table. Cas stood and wondered if his smile was as big as Dean’s.

 

“Castiel?” Dean wanted to make sure.

 

“Hello, Dean.” Cas was lost in beautiful green eyes. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

 

Dean touched Castiel’s cheeks and slowly moved in for a kiss. Cas was breathless when Dean finally pulled away.

 

“We already know each other, Cas. It’s time to start living our lives together.”


End file.
